


Lily Guides Harry; Absorbs Horcrux

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Lily's ritual saves Harry, but she becomes a Horcrux, sort of.Chapter Two:Harry The AnimalChapter Three:Lily's Mistake, Gets Her WishI have decided to end it here. Hope you enjoyed it.
Relationships: Harry/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. The first part

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but plot. I've added a bit. There is a sentence I saw that was off, but can't find it now.
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and everyone she sold, partnered, leased, et al. own the Harry Potter Universe. I just play in it for fun. No money made. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only own story plot. No money made. Read for fun.

Lily's or third person POV:

Age Fifteen Months:

The runic circle and ritual enchantment had worked. He AK'd us. I was heading for the after life. I could see a frowning James. Then nothing, but a blurry landscape. Suddenly a very small, sick looking snake boy said. 'Yes I can take over him. Harry Potter will kill Lord Voldemort, but Harry Potter will be him and shall rule them all.'

If it was not for the rant; I would not have realized I was inside my baby boy. I attacked Tommy. I had lost everything. He would not take my baby boy. I was a whole soul versus the 0.0078125 soul. (Split Soul in 1/2 Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary. Split Soul 1/4 Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Split Soul 1/8 Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Split Soul 1/16 Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Split Soul 1/32 House Gaunt's Lordship Ring. 1/64 Gryffindor's Phylactery in Nagini. 1/128 Harry.) I absorbed the knowledge; but Harry was sick for three months.

I gave up 7% of my soul, to destroy the 8 hundredths of a soul that kept trying to interfere. I did not realize, what I gave up! But I was happier, not remembering the tortures, deaths, rapes and three things of mine (Husband and Son; Pregnancies)! I know the info was important, but I'm happier, not thinking about it or fighting Riddle. I will protect my Harry.

Age Six:

I could not pull us away. I saw that Petunia had made her bed and slept in it; but I was not happy about that. I saw she was beat, till he re-molded her into a shrew, soulless woman. I cried for a year. I cried, begged the Goddess, to set things right.

I was the only reason he was not another Riddle. I bathed him in my Love. I was proud he tried; but a child is almost no match for the conditioning of Obedience. Again, if not for me...

Mrs Figg; poor woman. A mistress of Kneazles and a powerful witch. Now a broken shattered squib. Her husband dead. She has no magic and looks twice Tunie's age. I wonder if my luv could help her later.

Age Eleven:

Harry's reintroduction was as bright as it could be. I noticed things though. Hagrid seemed not himself. A goblin came to Harry and Hagrid. He took them to his booth. This was not the way of the Goblins. Something is not right!

I helped influence his getting a bag of Holding; with anti theft charms. While he day dreamed, I took over and made sure he would not be ripped off. Madam Malkin's was a very slow time for him. Just as I had used wandless magic to get him food at night. I protected my Love, Harry. He was still a little below average in height. But his muscle tone was superior. The girls would love him, just as I do.

Susan Bones, Heiress; was getting ready for the trip to Hogwarts. Her twin sisters, ten months younger than her were also getting ready for the train. She had been born October 22, 1980. Rose and Holly were born August 21, 1981. They were both a little smaller, being twins. But they seemed even younger for some reason. Of course being taken out of mum as she died from the last Death Eater attacks, probably did not help.

If only Dumbledore had been there sooner. I sometimes wonder, if they are maybe Aunties kids and so not my sisters, but cousins; thinks Susan. I don't really remember anything, being around a year old.

Platform 9 3/4

'What is that Harridan screeching about.' Harry needs to shut her up, talking about Muggles out in the open. Something is not right. She has a Prefect, two younger boys and another boy going into school. The little girl...answers her mum... No Harry, use your brain. Something is not right, again.

Where is Alice and Frank. Poor Neville looks so downtrodden; my poor godson. Maybe my love can help him. Why is he carrying Frank's wand. I can see it is still Franks, it will not work well for him.

School First Year:

I am so pissed; cannot anyone see that the DADA guy is possessed. Probably a Rakaska, or Vampire. I must not let my guard down. I will protect my love. Why am I having Harry spend so much time, helping these girls. They look similar to their sister, the Hufflepuff, but I have this warm feeling. I just do not understand it.

Good thing I helped my Love learn those spells early. He is great with real use, just like James, Harry's dad. He needs someone who is more studious. The Granger girl or Patil in Ravenclaw maybe or both... I will think on it. He is so loyal, brave, and shy... I'm not sure, what would be best for him, besides me. But unless I can leave and get a body, he will always be my love, just not my husband any more or father to my children. Something about that... Again oh well! 

He is getting top marks in applied, needs help in theory. Why can I not make him hear me, so I could train my poor love. All Hollows Eve was just sickening. If it was not for my Harry; Mione would be dead. But she is life debted to my Harry now.

He is teaching her applied, while she teaches all four of them theory. Susan would be a good Lady Potter... Her sisters... Lady Peverell and Gryffindor. But Mione is life bound to Harry. The twins also now. But I like her, she is a lot like I was. Lady Ambrosia, maybe...

'What is Quirrel doing with Susan. Harry you must go see. Harry frowns, then Harry and his girls wander over to the Professor. One of the girls, notice he is using his wand on her sister and attacks. He twirls, his hand and wand, striking my Harry. He starts to shriek, turning to ash. Voldy, the moldy had possessed him. To bad, my protection; of my love, ended him...Heh Heh...

I saw Dumbledore start to cast after Riddle's small main piece fled. I took Harry over and yelled Mind Magik Protective Maximus, reflective. Harry collapsed, but Dumbledore lost a lot of his memory. If he had not been twirling his wand going for maximum on a hard to power spell and started to cast "Oblivi..." Many would not have realized what he tried. Minerva, Pomfrey, and Amelia got a vow from him. I made sure I would hear. Those tracking charms, health charms, etc. Are a two way street for the smart charms witch...Heh Heh...

Most students went home the next day for the winter Hols. The things that went around. Harry was starting to be called the defender of light. The black skull, with snake coming out its mouth, dripping blood; was a sure way to help my Harry. When Tommy shit for brains fled out. The quick charm worked. My Love will be protected and have his followers. It is past time, that old coot, stepped down. He must be senile.

Amelia gave Harry the Vassalage of House Bones. Now Mione is learning about Harry. Not those trashy books, but his Over Lordship. She does not know about him being the right hand of the Crown. Or his other Lordships. Of course neither does he. Hmmm... need to figure how to fix that. Susan and Amelia are his, life debts again. Using Susan to try assassinate her Aunt, was sneaky of Tommy.

The twins follow Harry, like love sick puppies; it is so cute. To young to have, but in three or four years, they will all be his. Including the hidden Amelia. That charm, it showed me how young her and Minerva, really are. Interesting schematics for Transfiguration and Charms. Sort of unbelievable, except it is magic. If it was not for the Marauders, being my best friends; I would not see the magical Animagus they both were.

Nekos, in the Japanese lingo. Minerva has died three times, while Amelia has died four. So if the folk lore is right six and five times more, before they are gone. Must get her, as Minerva, is a good witch. How to make sure he gets her life debt... Have to think...

X-mas Year One:

My Love got the Peverell Artifact back, from the headmaster. Old coot, must not realize, only the Peverell blood and their bonded can use the full abilities of the Hollows. Another thing, I need my love to know... Hmmm... Get Harry to read the Beedle the Bard Book to the twins, to relax. Susan and Mione will half listen. His cloak will soon enough, catch their attention.

I'm glad I took Harry over that night. Neville would have died, Ron would be no real loss. He is a spy on Harry. His sister next year, trying to take Harry's Love. Oh the bitch will not. I choose his girls, no...I vett his girls. I must keep that arrogant part of Riddle, I absorbed in check. I WILL NOT CONTROL MY LOVE. HE IS MY LOVE and MASTER! Dummy actually put the real stone there. Have to see how it works. Glad the Mirror was destroyed, beyond repair! To think those two tried to figure out what poor Fluffy was guarding.

Valentines:

Moody as a DADA. Must keep inside Harry. He is too paranoid to trust. He might hurt me. If I'm hurt to bad, I cannot protect my Harry. It is strange, being able to now link with Hedwig. She loves my Harry. If she had a human body... She would be, his perfect broodmare. The stone, I wonder! But, never mind. Harry will have a Coven of ten girls. So, no one girl needs to be a breeder for my Harry. Though if I had a body, I would do it.

That necklace... Cursed I could see... The perfect way to bring Minerva into my Harry's soon to be Harem. He has started to have wet dreams. It is weird, He and I are doing it, but Harry has Hazel eyes, and I see him ten years older. Malfoy got saved. Who would have thought Millicent Bulstrode would try to kill Minerva, screaming: 'Why did you not just take the necklace.'

An obvious set up. The other Death Nibblers are now broke into at least three different groups. One has possible girls for Harry's Coven. Have to see what I can do. The ice princess and her luv sister would be of help, to my love!

Age Twelve: Summer Between Year One and Two:

If only I could kill Vernon. Pet would do whatever Harry demanded. She is now only a perfect slave. Dudley hit her, at Vernon's urging. Only here a week, no something must be done. Well, hopefully, that will work. Dumbledore has pissed me off. To think, I pretty much hero worshiped him; just like Mione did.

Well, this is satisfying. Maybe this will turn Dudley around. Pet will be Harry's slave. She is now, no longer good for anything else. Well, he could practice with her, but she looks like shit, these days. Scotland yard came. They had arrested Vernon. The Trust money did not show, where it came from. He never paid taxes. The bloody cupboard, paid his one way trip to jail. Then to Hell, thanks to those inmates.

Hedwig was a dream. The potion from the stone being able to have her transform. The two magicals in the jail, made sure Vernon suffered. They were there for manslaughter and torture of their families killers. Those Death Eaters of Notts, were torn apart. Still ten years prison term. I recruited them. I'm Lady Godiva. I love my synonym.

I now have a military force to save my Harry. They have found and recruited others, those that the Death Eaters have hurt. They are recruiting muggleborns. My Lord, will be protected.

Parkinson, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle gone... Malfoy almost. If he had not been fighting Arthur and the Harridan/slut/traitor of Harry. Most of her kids, as well as Arthur, are great for Harry. Her, her bitch and Ron... Must not forget Albus. Wait, what is that in "Ginny's" cauldron. Quick, got it. Another piece of that shit, Tommy... This elf is pissing me off. 

Second Year:

He does not know that he is talking to me. The trip in time. Poor Hagrid, a patsy to the end. Myrtle was interesting. I never really spent the time, talking to the Ravenclaw, before. If I can get her a body, she will be Harry's... Wait... Hmmm... This Xmas I could release poor Petunia's soul from her body. Dudley had gone to Smeltings. It would be easy for Myrtle to have her body. A bit old, but... I'll ask her.

Yes, got the passage open, have the Roosters in the silenced cage. That was easy. Harry, you need to contact the Goblins. Go to Privet Drive for the Hols. Things are changing for the better... 

X-Mas:

Damn girl. Harry is a puddle. "Myrtle, Harry needs to see the Goblins tomorrow. No more sex tonight, OK dear. You will be his forever."

It was weird, she brewed the potion; she had been working on for her mastery. It de-aged Pet's body. Had to teach her Minerva and Amelia's charm. Also had to break her hand. The signatures would not match. She was a Ravenclaw; she understands. Good thing we got his journal back from Scotland yard.

The rights to it. The book and movie, paid for everything here to be great. Dudley is doing OK. Dudley called her a slut. She is my Harry's pet. His practice broodmare. How dare that fat pig. Well, that cost a bit, but now he is Fat Marge's problem.

Slut, your preggo, how could you... Ahhh... OK, it will be hard, but if we induce an early birth; no one will realize how young your body is. I will make sure.

The Goblins were ecstatic. They worship Harry. A proven warrior. A good friend to them. It was nice, he gave them 40%. 10% to the school; 25% for scholarships for those who could not pay to go. All girls, only of course; teh heh. The goblins are a polygamous society. Only the Kings family, is paired to girls. They are only with him. No switching partners, like all the others. Hmmm... That daughter of the king is not bad for a goblin.

Valentines:

The jewelry, he had runed, superb. His girls will be protected, somewhat. Mione has looked up Covens, Lordships, and the Wizengamot. She has pulled Luna, Neville, the Patils, and Su Li's family in. Cho Chang's family joined also. Cho though, I don't like much. Seems like Ginny, a Fangirl, that would not love my Harry, just his fame and position.

Maybe I was wrong. Eleven is to small for my Harry. Nineteen would be better to protect him. Luna gave herself to him. All I had to do, was activate her seer abilities. The sickness, pain, and suffering, let me see what is to possibly happen. She is bound to Harry, permanently. She will give him, beautiful children. She now, just sees the major turning points. She is Harry's, through and through. He is the only one to stop the world's destruction. Tommy shows the world, the bad side. Harry will show the good.

I can't believe Amelia and Hedwig. Their Xmas presents had made both of them Preggo. Twin girls and two eggs hatching girls. The potion is hereditary. They keep changing back and forth. Maybe nineteen is to small. His daughters would make, powerful mates for him. Oh, I wish I had a body. My Harry, making me Preggo.

Summer Year Two:

Had Harry use the phone, to call Mione. Then getting her an owl for her family... Hmmm... Emma is not bad looking. If she was not married to Dan, she would be a good den mother and slut for MY Harry. OK, all his girls. I now know what is going on. Someone is blocking the mail.

Dumbleshit has probably been doing it forever. Where is the gifts from thankful people, for my Harry. The House elves, will need to be brought under control. Yes. Lucius Malfoy and Draco dead. The Death Mark over them. The shits of Toms, will be in a panic... Hmmm... Cissy needs a new husband. Wish Sirius had not chased Peter.

Wait, what the hell... Stupefy... Well, well... Peter... The chaos of this. Amelia and Minerva getting Sirius free, yes. Damn my old friend, you look half dead, just like poor Remus there. Yes train Harry and his girls... Hmm Nym would be an excellent addition to the Coven. Dam, now the Harem... Myrtle has created a sex god out of MY Harry. Oh for a body.

The baby is a girl. I wonder... That is five girls... My Harry will be the only man. So Mote It Be!

1: Rose Evelyn Bones (Potter)

2: Holly Renee Bones (Potter)

3: Heiress Susan Michelle Bones

4: Madam Amelia Nan Bones

5: Hermione Jean Granger

6: Lady Minerva Rachelle McGonagall

7: Heiress Luna Selene Lovegood

8: Petunia ( Myrtle) Evelyn Evans

9: Princess Su Li (of China)

10: Chhatrapati Padma Kali Patil (Princess of India)

11: Nymphadora Calypso Tonks

Neville now has (Hakushaku Cho Airi Chang, Chhatrapati Parvati Lyra Patil, and Heiress Lavender Phoebe Brown. Ron is going Sparse, as Ginny (Guinevere is making blatant sexual moves on Harry and Neville. Forge and Gred are staying far out of it. It was good; for Harry to invest in the Twins shop; even if it is only, an Owl order one, for now. I wonder...

12: (Ice Princess) Heiress Daphne Ashley Greengrass

13: Astoria Sophia Greengrass

14: Heiress Tracey Dorothea Davis

15: Princess Blaise Michelle Zabini (of Greece)

16: Heiress Katie (Kathleen) Colleen Bell

17: Heiress Lisa (Leslie) Josephine Turpin

18: Me: Lily (Horny) Anastasia Evans Potter.

19: Lord Baron Harry James ... Potter; Lord Duke Gryffindor; King Peverell; Lord Earl Ambrosius; Emperor Pendragon.

He needs a few more titles, or the girls being Heiress's... Slytherin by Conquest, Gaunt by Conquest, Lancelot by Conquest... Need to talk to the Goblins again. A blood inheritance test; also a powers test. Hedwig will need some help. Her being able to turn into a human, has made her a little moody. Need to talk to her. Her girls switching between Owls and Humans are affecting her.

So ends chapter one: Lily thru Harry Year two, beginning Summer!

Sorry if you became a little lost. Will try to add to it later, when I can finish it!


	2. Potter The Animal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns how to be an animagus, and that the luv of his life is in him. His Mum. Incest is not a no no in wizarding world. Why fewer and fewer strong purebloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story mine. Everything else is J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and who they let use.

Harry or Third Person

Living with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin half the Summer and Pet the rest is great. They taught me how to find my Animagus. But it is strange. I seem to be more than one type, which in legend, only Merlin was. 

Lily or Third Person

It is great. Harry has proven, he is the next Merlin. Take that you old fool. I did nothing, but push for a feline. He became a magical Kneazle. Ara's cats all will have young now. 

Well he is a sex god in any form. It was unexpected to change her into a Kneazle and mount her. Arabella Figg is no longer a squib. She is back to being a sort of young witch, mistress of kneazles. How big will the Coven be...

It was funny; Arabella called Minerva to come over. Showed her that she is a kneazle animagus. Told Minerva that she should be able to change her, as well as make her younger, if she wanted. Minerva after several drinks agreed. The change to cat, again got rid of all outside magic. She was in heat, but knew Ara only had females kept. 

She was very plastered and very horny. She was delirious as she was mounted and changed into a younger kneazle. My sex god impregnated her. She does not realize it was an animagus like her, so it will carry over. She will be forced to join the Coven, or maybe she will happily do so.

Harry or Third POV

It was fun as well as strange. Mrs Figg turned into a kneazle when I licked her. I had all the females as they needed to be kept. It included Arabella, or Ara as she said to call her. She said to not change as she had a friend who was a cat that should be a kneazle. Her smell was familiar, but when I licked her, she had to be kept also.

No one told me that doing it as an animagus with another animagus would produce children. I get on the train tomorrow. No one else is preggo, except again Pet. Hedwig is ecstatic, that I can turn into an Eagle owl. We do it as owls and people, but she just has eggs. Hayle and Holly are acting weird to me. Almost like Hedwig does with me, they are one year three months old. They will be the equal of teenagers soon. Maybe that is why they are acting weird. If I did not know that Sirius made me his heir, as the prison cost him his ability to have kids. I would be slightly worried about money.

Lily or Third Person

It was unbelievable. He did the blood and power test at Gringotts. I knew my Harry was the greatest in the world. Director Ragnok, one of the seven Kings, talked with my Harry. His daughter looks much more available for my Harry. Seventeen vaults are his, come his being of age, or... Hmmm...

The girls are crushing on their dad, Harry. Just like all other teenage girls, trying to show that they are as good as mum. Hedwig is unhappy. I told her that she will always be Harry's main girl. Though she is in her thirties human wise. Next summer, I wonder if the girls will give eggs or girls... Hmmm...

Luna would marry him, no problem. So would Myrtle or Pet as she is called now. All five life debts would. But the old goat, would try to stop it. Of course, he is thirteen this year. As soon as... Wait, he already has a child. Need Myrtle to marry him, this X-mas. He will be Lord then. Hedwig is despondent. Her daughters are seducing my Harry. Of course:

Hermione took my Harry to Eton, to look at the school. Of course with my Luv's luck, he ran into the oldest princess, checking the school out. She was caught, almost instantly. Of course she is a witch. That would explain how the Monarchy, is supposed to be in charge of the Ministry.

The guards were not happy with her talking with un vetted people. But she recognised my Harry from those idiot books. He told her about things that were probably never mentioned at the palace. I expect an invitation there soon. It is good, that Mione loves Harry, beyond life itself. She will help him, become consort... Teh Heh Heh...

The Titles the Blood Test Showed:  
1:) Lord Baron Potter (From his Father)  
2:) Lord Peverell (From his Father)  
3:) Lord Duke Gryffindor (From his Father)  
4:) Lord King Pendragon (From his Father)  
5:) Lord Duke Slytherin (Conquest)  
6:) Lord Lancelot (Conquest)  
7:) Lord Gaunt (Conquest)  
8:) Lord Parkinson (Conquest)  
9:) Lord Avery (Conquest)  
10:)Lord Crabbe (Conquest)  
11:)Lord Goyle (Conquest)  
12:)Lord Malfoy (Conquest)  
13:)Lord Marquess Ambrosius (From his Mother)  
14:)Lord Duke Ravenclaw (From his Mother)  
15:)Lord Duke Hufflepuff (From his Mother)  
16:)Heir Black (Dorea and Sirius)  
17:)Heir of the Fisher King (Shown in blood test, but does not tell who the Fisher King is)

Coven and Harem wives: Nineteen is to small for my Harry now.

1: Rose Evelyn Bones (Potter)

2: Holly Renee Bones (Potter)

3: Heiress Susan Michelle Bones

4: Madam Amelia Nan Bones

5: Hermione Jean Granger

6: Lady Minerva Rachelle McGonagall

7: Heiress Luna Selene Lovegood

8: Petunia ( Myrtle) Evelyn Evans

9: Princess Su Li (of China)

10: Chhatrapati Padma Kali Patil (Princess of India)

11: Nymphadora Calypso Tonks

12: (Ice Princess) Heiress Daphne Ashley Greengrass

13: Astoria Sophia Greengrass

14: Heiress Tracey Dorothea Davis

15: Princess Blaise Michelle Zabini (of Greece)

16: Heiress Katie (Kathleen) Colleen Bell

17: Heiress Lisa (Leslie) Josephine Turpin

18: Me: Lily (Horny) Anastasia Evans Potter.

19: Hedwig

20: Lady Arabella Elizabeth Figg

21, 22, or 23: The Princess(es)

24+++: Hayle and Holly, etc. etc.

So ends Chapter Two. Chapter Three will in al likelihood be a month from now; unless hit with an idea to go further.


	3. Lily Makes A Mistake, Gets Her Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a mistake.

The Queen was as enchanted by Harry as anyone. She asked her granddaughter point blank, did she have feelings for Harry. When told yes, she made sure that she was to have a title and had the goblins make up a betrothal contract. My Harry will be King, if anything happens to the girls dad and uncle, her two cousins... More for the Coven, as well as safer for the Kingdom.

It is a nice X-Mas. Everything is set up. Harry is now Lord and emancipated.

Lily has been guiding Harry for many years. She wants to be his. Wow, that little tart. Nevilles girls caused her brain damage or Smiley did. I don't trust that Git. Never did, never will... I could take her over. She has no soul now. The brain wipe seams similar to what Neville described about Alice... Do... Don't... Argh... The Grey Lady was talked into taking over the brain dead girl, to help their Harry. The Grey Lady never loved the Bloody Baron, easy to exorcise him. Thanks to her got that next piece of Riddle. To bad the information that 1/128 soul, did not tell me where the others are. Just that there were seven, counting my poor Luv, Harry.

She will teach the Harriden/slut a lesson. As Ginny Molly Weasley, Helena Ravenclaw will fix the other two over the summer. It is all blamed on the Git. He sure was surprised when they went for him at the train station. I am sure he was going to grab someone. The miscast spell as Dan Granger hit his wand, was happy, as well as sad.

The memory charms making Emma think that Dan died in a car wreck the prior year, will help her get over it. The money, her Harry bringing them to the house. Hermione was morose. Harry spending so much time with them, the stone worked, making Emma a witch. The pheromones my Harry puts out around Hermione and Pet, snagged Emma.

She apologized for seducing and shagging Harry, as he "thought" it was Hermione. Of course, she does not realise he knew. He wanted her happy for his Moine. All three talked and now she is his as well as her daughter. I wonder if she realizes that I can see she has twins starting.

Oh, come on Myrtle, Preggo again... For the ex-ghost, maybe I should worry about Helena. She is only thirteen now. She could be Harry's broodmare for a lot longer than the witch body of Myrtles.

The summer is good. Harry did his duty to all his females. The three princesses are as bad as Myrtle "Pet". Don't any of them understand, that my Harry is a Sex God. He is so powerful, his sperm is so potentant that unless he casts the contraceptive spell, none of the protections will work. His virility will impregnate them every time.

Oh my. Alice, what the hell. Frank will pass shortly. The damage was to much. Alice is soulless, but has full mental facilities. If I do this, Neville will get his "mum" back. She will have the memories. I so want to be Harry's. 

The switch is good. She is waking up. I feel guilty at transferring Harry daughters soul to Alice. Hermione would hate me forever, if she knows. I will be her brilliant daughter. I will be Harry's broodmare after I hit age on consent. I will pass my OWLS and NEWTS easily. 

I hurt, I'm dying as a baby, but I saved my Harry. The other pieces were found and destroyed. The Headmaster is as dead as I am. All the Horcruxes are gone. Tommy is gone. There goes the Headmaster. I see his sister. There is my James... Wait I thought, ow that is what I lost. Since Albus is dead, no one will know, he married his sisters. That I wanted my son's babies. It is better. Hermione is pregnant again, so is Emma. Alice is pregnant. No female is safe if my darling boy is around those he has come to luv.

I am content, he has the life that will be his dream. Over twenty wives and many consorts. He will have hundreds of children, before he crosses over. 'Yes James, I am coming. It is a shame, I...

Ariana Dumbledore cries out. Her soul in a baby. She sees a red haired, green eyed woman waving at her. "Enjoy your life, my girl. Have fun, grow up, have children of your own."

Lily has to leave, she paid the price. She saved Harry, guided him. Left Ariana in a body with no damage. She will see her son in the afterlife. James can tell her how it is going. The man Harry, feels like he lost something, but as his and Moines baby is now fine, after that fantastic display of magic. He was happy.

The future looks so bright; he might have to wear shades...


End file.
